wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Macharian Steelborne
The Macharian Steelborne are the Astra Militarum Regiments raised from the shrine/armory world of Macharia. They are characterized by strict discipline, piety, and a love for overwhelming firepower. Most of the regiments of the Steelborne are in some way, shape, or form mechanized, be it infantry, tanks, or in rare cases Super Heavy Tanks. Macharian regiments undergo years of strict training, meaning when other worlds dispatch millions annually the Steelborne can only send a little over a hundred thousand. Unwavering in their duty and riding into battle aboard the Imperium's finest war machines there is little which can slow or stop a determined advance spearheaded by the Steelborne. The planet from which they hail is a weird conglomeration of the warrior culture present on other similar worlds taken to the extreme with the addition of the Ecclesiarchy influence permeating their society. As the resting place of the only one of Macharius’s Army Group Commander to stay loyal during the Macharian heresy, Saint Crassus, their first and foremost duty is the protection of their world and its holy resident. History During the final year of the Macharian Crusade the world that would soon be renamed Macharia in honour of its conqueror was brought into Imperial compliance. Half a century later, midway through the Macharian heresy that resulted from the great commander's death and fracturing of his conquests, the first of the Steelborne regiments would be deployed to join Warmaster Solon's punitive campaign against the traitors. Having had time to build up their infrastructure, modernize, and having an already established martial tradition these reinforcements were a sight for sore and elder eyes. Like the First Army Group of Macharius himself reborn not just held the line but pushed it forward. They, like the Necromundan 8th remained behind during the retreat from Deucalion, covering the withdrawal of the other divisions from the planet beneath the Warmaster's gaze. When Solon quit the field finally the other occupants of his troop lander were primarily Macharians. Throughout the rest of the campaign hundreds of thousands of Steelborne would prove time and again the decisive factor in many engagements absent Adeptus Astartes and in one case even with His Angels of Death present. Service rendered and sacrifices paid did not go unrewarded and special permission was granted from the High Lords to raise fully Super Heavy Tank regiments in addition to the mechanized and armored ones already tithed to the Imperium. As the heir apparents of Macharius's last loyal commander Macharia was elevated to Shrine World status when Crass was canonized and entombed alongside the planet of the same name that housed the Lord Commander's body. Since those dark decades the Macharian Steelborne have continually served with distinction in the Emperor's name, their regiments participating in many infamous battles across the galaxy. In this new dichotomous period of hope and bleakness the sons and daughters of Macharia continue to lay down their lives on battlefields far from home with prayers to the Emperor and St. Macharius on their lips. Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Pharsalus VIII (399.M41):' The World of Pharsalus had declared its secession from the Imperium and the Macharians were chosen to rectify this grave error with prejudice; armored prejudice. Half a million Steelborne Guardsmen with tens of thousands of armored vehicles and tanks ground the pitiful Pharsalian PDF garrison. Not even the Governor’s elite bodyguard units could save him, their armaments incapable of breaching the carapace armor of the Macharian Grenadiers as they cut the head of the snake down in fusillades of hellgun fire. *'Siege of Carrhae (426.M41):' In this case the Macharians were on the defensive, proving themselves more than up to the task. The Chimeras were dug into prepared positions to act as armored turrets while the Guardsmen dismounted to face the Greenskins of WAAGH! Ironskull. An endless green tide was met by disciplined volleys of Lasguns and the thundering of heavy weapons. *'Battle of Svolder (573.M41):' On the frigid ice plains of Svolder, in Segmentum Tempestus, the Macharian 242nd and two companies of the 38th faced off against the forces of the Ruinous Powers, more specifically the dreaded forces of the Death Guard Traitor Legion. Twenty Super-Heavy Tanks supported by eighty Leman Russes of various types fought against Daemon-Infused Defilers, Hellbrutes, Rhinos, Predators, and a small number of Plaguereapers, Nurgelite Baneblades slaved to the will of the Plague God. At a heavy toll, half the Leman Russes and three Super-Heavies the Chaos forces were driven from the field, now littered with smoking wrecks. *'Battle of Dukater (712.M41):' In the deserts of Dukator even the might Baneblades, Stormlords, and Shadowswords of the 242nd, let alone the smaller armored vehicles of the 51st Armored, 147th Mechanized, and 149th Mechanized, were dwarfed by the God-Engines of Legio Fulminata. The Macharians were not joined by Titans from Actium, a principle allied Forge World, on a whim but to purge the world of the Necrons who dwelt there. Where in most if not all previous battles the Steelborne Guardsmen and Tankers had assumed they had incredible firepower at their fingertips all of them were left awestruck by the destructive might of the Omnissiah's avatars. The wake of destruction and carnage wrought by Legio Fulminata left husks of Monoliths and graveyards of Necron Warriors, some half melted by Inferno cannons. *'Second Battle of Carrhae (843.M41):' Orks are, if nothing else, resilient to most efforts to eradicate them. So it was that over four centuries after the first battle on Carrhae system a space hulk emerged in orbit, summoned by tribes of Feral Orks who had thrived despite the best efforts of the local Guard regiments and PDF. As they had so long ago the Steelborne sallied forth to slay the greenskin horde that assailed the planet, borne into battle of their steeds of steel. But this time the Orks were lead by a Warboss more dangerous than was anticipated, because not only was Mek-Boss Zuzganek a brutal war leader but also possessed a sly cunning the lead to a string of embarrassing defeats for the Steelborne. Only the arrival of the Imperial Sentinels' Chapter fleet and its subsequent routing of the Ork voidforces that the war stabilized. The Macharians, having learned their lesson the hard way, refused to repeat their mistakes from earlier in the campaign. They proceeded slowly and methodically, grinding the Orks to dust in attritional warfare. Eventually the Orks became so scattered that they regressed back to a feral state to be finished off by the Battle Brothers of the Imperial Sentinels. *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41): '''When the Orks returned to Armageddon the Sons and Daughters of Macharia would fight beside them, specifically the 317th, 343rd, 531st Mechanized and the 38th Armored. The Steelborne forces committed to the defense fought mostly along the Hemlock river beside formations of Legio Invigilata and the Salamanders Chapter. When their final report was sent back to Macharia it explained the emergence of the Great Enemy and how they made a stand near the shattered Hive Volcanus to buy time for the other Imperial forces to regroup and prepare their defenses. Every member was posthumously awarded the Leonine Star, the highest award for bravery and courage in combat that planetary officials could give. The General Staff had demanded it be upgraded to the Star of Terra but that was summarily refused. Homeworld Macharia, or Macharia Eschate is a Fortress and Shrine world situated on the extreme western fringe of Segmentum Pacificus on the edge of the galaxy itself. It is both highly mountainous, covered in rolling hills and plains with four primary continents, six oceans and a sub continent administered directly by the Mechanicus for the mining of the most precious metal known to humanity, Adamantium. The capital city of the planet is Thessaloniki, a sprawling metropolis and seat of the Steelborne’s High Command as well as the local Ecclesiastical Cardinal. In the countrysides outside the cities reside roughly forty percent of the nineteen billion strong population. The tithe exacted by the Administratum is primarily paid, eight percent, in the form of the Steelborne themselves. That remaining twenty percent is in raw Adamantium shipped directly to the Mechanicus to be used in the production of arms, armor, and vehicles. Culture The people of Macharia are humble, pious, hardworking, and family oriented. Macharia’s history is steeped in martial tradition, before the Imperium against each other and now for the Imperium in the Astra Militarum. Millions of Macharians have taken up the bronze and black uniform of the Steelborne and an Actium-Pattern lasgun to face down the enemy. Regimental Organisation Command Ranks Governor Militant - Overall commander of the Macharian Steelborne, requires full forty year service to be eligible as well as support of the General staff and Eccliesiarchy. Lord General - Army group commander, requires thirty to thirty-five years of service to be eligible, make up the membership of the General Staff General - Commander of a Corps or 'pocket' army group of two corps, requires twenty-five years of service to be eligible, must maintain high level of physical fitness Line Ranks Colonel - Regimental Commanders and adjutants to higher ranked Generals and Lord Generals. Requires twenty years of service for promotion eligibility. Major - Second in command of standard Regiments and Battalion Commanders. Requires 18 years of service for promotion eligibility. Captain - Company Commanders, expected to fight with their men. Requires fifteen years of service for promotion eligibility. First Lieutenant - Senior platoon commanders, veteran officers able to take command of the company of the need arises. Requires eight years of service for eligibility. Second Lieutenant - Lowest commissioned officer rank, common platoon commanders. Requires 6 years of service for promotion eligibility. Master Sergeant - Highest non commissioned officer rank, highly experienced soldiers who for whatever reason have bypassed the commissioned officer career path to remain on the front lines, in tank Regiments they often serve as Tank squadron commanders. Requires 10 years of service for promotion eligibility. Sergeant Major/Master Gunnery Sergeant - Very experienced soldiers who like Master Sergeants have stayed in the non commissioned officer corps, the bedrock upon which the highly organized Steelborne fighting machine operates. Requires eight years of service for promotion eligibility; In artillery companies they are referred to as Master Gunnery Sergeants Sergeant - Squad and tank commanders, the sergeant is as ubiquitous as a lasgun in the Astra Militarum, the grease that keeps the colossal war machine running. Requires five years of service for promotion eligibility; Some serve as standard bearers with the title Colour Sergeant. Corporal - Guardsmen who have seen extensive combat and are just a step away from Commanding their own squads, often serving as the designated driver in a squad. Lance Corporal - Guardsmen who have served for several years and at least one combat deployment. Private First Class - Guardsmen who have survived their first engagement with an enemy force. Private Second Class - Greenhorn Guardsmen fresh out of the academy most likely having never fired their weapon in combat. Specialist Formations Macharian Steelborne Mechanized Infantry Unit Organization Corps - Consists of 25,000 Guardsmen with 3,125 Chimera APCs, under the command of a General. If not fighting alongside an Armored Corps or other Imperial Guard formation containing them Infantry Corps will be provided an independent Company of Hydra SPAAGs Regiment - 5,000 Guardsmen under the Command of a Colonel Battalion - 1,000 Guardsmen under the command of a Major Company - 200 Guardsmen, under the command of a Captain Platoon - 40 Guardsmen, under the command of a Lieutenant Squad - 8 Guardsmen under the command of a Sergeant. Consists of 5 Riflemen, 2 man Special Weapons Team, and the Sergeant in a Chimera •Command Squad is not commanded by a Sergeant, being replaced by the Platoon Commander. Consists of Lieutenant, Combat Medic, Colour Sergeant, 4 Riflemen, and a Designated Marksman also in a Chimera Macharian Steelborne Tank Unit Organization Corps - 5,000 Vehicles under the command of a General. Consists of 3 Heavy Tank Regiments, 2 Light Tank Regiments Regiment - 1,000 Vehicles under the command of a Colonel •Tank Regiments - Consists of 2 Battalions with Leman Russ Battle Tanks, 2 Battalions with Leman Russ Punishers, and 1 Battalion of Leman Russ Demolishers •Light Armored Regiments consist of 2 Battalions of Salamander Scout Tanks, 2 Battalions of Hellhound AFVs, and 1 Support Battalion Battalion - 200 Vehicles under the command of a Major •Support Battalions - Consists of 2 Companies of Sentinel Walkers and 3 Companies of Hydra SPAAGs Company - 40 Vehicles under the command of a Captain Platoon - 8 Vehicles under the command of a Lieutenant Macharian Steelborne Super Heavy Tank Unit Organization Corps - 100 Vehicles under the command of a General, an independent Battalion of Grenadiers and a Company of Hydra SPAAGs are always attached to a Super Heavy Tank Corps Regiment - 20 Vehicles under the command of a Colonel Company - 4 Vehicles under the command of a Major Platoon - 2 Vehicles under the command of a Captain Macharian Silver Shields The Silver Shields is the moniker given to the battalion-sized formations of Grenadiers produced by the world's Schola Progenium. These troops are chosen from the ranks of children left orphaned by the endless wars to safeguard humanity's galactic domain. They are trained for years sometimes even a decade into finely tuned killing machines, drilled in the use of every weapon in use by the Steelborne as well as the basic operation of many vehicles when the Silver Shields do go into battle they can do so as mechanized infantry or tankers. Recruitment At the age of eighteen every citizen of Macharia takes the Military Academy exams. Those who score especially high are fast tracked to enrollment while those in the middle percentiles are given the option to go or stay and join the workforce, and the lowest are barred from military service. The exam itself consists of a written portion covering history, math, science, and basic tactics, a psychological review, and a physical portion. Once at the academy for two years the curriculum is dominated by military history, military theory, and technical studies along with marksmanship, drill, and physical training. After the second year they choose the infantry or the tank corps. Two years after that they choose a further specialization based on MOS. Equipment Due to their illustrious history and Ecclesiastical favor the Macharian Steelborne have the luxury of equipping their line formations with equipment normally reserved for Grenadiers of regiments from other planets. Each Guardsman receives at least partial if not, as is ideal, full carapace armor and high quality M38 Actium-Pattern Lasguns as well as all the kit expected of a Guardsmen to carry on campaign including but not limited to three lasgun charge packs, cooking utensils, field rations, water purification kit, as many grenades as are necessary/available, entrenching tool, sword bayonet, canteen, combat knife, binoculars, vox bead, basic medical supplies, rebreather, sleeping bag, Firestarter, night vision capable helmets, flashlights, and emergency flares. Notable Units *'242nd Super Heavy Tank Regiment:' A regiment that has been reinstated or reconstituted over a dozen times with the current iteration under the command of Colonel Lars Accius and formerly General Icarus Kallus. Each and every Baneblade, Shadowsword, and Stormlord has a story stretching back to before their crews were even born, a story filled with cataclysmic battles both great triumphs and calamitous defeats. *'96th Mechanized Regiment:' Under the command of Colonel Lysander Pheidon, the 96th is notable for its participation in the Battle of Ecnomus III where it was nearly annihilated in an offensive against a Hierophant Brood, a successful offensive albeit costly. The following year it was restored to full strength and active service. *'38th Armored Regiment:' The 38th has a long history of being destroyed, rebuilt, destroyed again, and returning ever more. Over many battlefields has the regimental colors of the 38th, flown, underpinned by the motto "I will not return unavenged". As a tank regiment they are organized as is typically according to the Macharian Corps system with only a single noteworthy exception, their replacement of a Leman Russ Battle Tank platoon in all three Tank Battalions' Alpha companies by Leman Russ Vanquishers. Notable Members *'Lord General Icarus Kallus:' Hailed by some as the next coming of Crassus and by others as an over ambitious charlatan Icarus is a career soldier, having been the son of the previous Colonel of the 11th Mechanized Regiment who was also named Icarus. He was destined to join the military and found if not joy at least contentedness in his fate. He graduated the top of his class at the Academy of Ares Enyalius, the top training center on Macharia, at the rank of Second Lieutenant like all those selected for the officer track. His first battle would be at Kytheres where despite being wounded and with his platoon under heavy fire from enemy artillery he lead his troops in taking a crucial fortress by storming the final barricades in a bayonet charge. He refused medical attention by the platoon chirurgeon until the other more critically injured had been cared for. Finally he submitted to the demands of the medical personnel and underwent surgery to remove the shrapnel from his body. When he woke he was informed of his promotion to First Lieutenant and of the Colonel's desire to recommend him for a medal. His response was to ask where the medals for his fallen men were, pointing to the rows of black shrouds outside the field hospital. His next fight would be at Novaesium, where his unit was virtually wiped out on the inept orders of an Inquisitor who had commandeered the regiment he had been serving in. He returned to Macharia after that siege to respecialize as a super heavy tanker. Thus he was promoted once more after completing the requisite years of service to captain in command of the second company of the 242nd Super Heavy Tank Regiment. Under his leadership his company truly embodied the moniker of the Emperor's Hammer, punching holes through enemy defensive lines to allow allied formation to spill through. Next he became a Major and adjutant to the regiment's command Colonel Erik Malren, later succeeding him when he retired. The 242nd as part of the 61st Corps was under the jurisdiction of General Ptolemeus Accius, the father of Icarus's right-hand man and second in command Lars Accius. So when the old general was killed in action by Heretic Astartes the General Staff were unanimous in selecting Icarus as his replacement. His first test as Corps commander would be at the siege of Kercolla. He was deployed to the continent of Uadria and lead the charge to take the capital city Beldovar. Icarus was elevated once more upon the completion of the campaign to the rank of Lord General, serving to this very day. *'General Kassandra Amintah:' Although a rarity in the ranks of regiments from other worlds, Macharia has no qualms about women serving in their Steelborne formations as is evident by Kassandra Amintah's incredible career. She grew up an orphan on the streets of Thessilonike, Macharia's capital city, as her parents had both died in battle and her other relations abandoned her. However she refused to lay down and die, becoming a self made merchant as a teenager through some generous donations from the Archbishop of the city. She used the money to pay for materials to study and train with, eventually passing the entrance exam to enter the Academy of Ares Enyalius where she eventually graduated as a Guardswoman in the mechanized infantry. Kassandra served with distinction through eight grueling campaigns across Segmentums Pacificus and Tempestus rising to the rank of Second Lieutenant in the process. But she was not satisfied with just commanding a platoon, she had revolutionary ideas about how to refine the tactical doctrine of Macharia's forces and made it her mission to become important enough to have people listen to her. Decades passed by and as they did so too did Kassandra's status and rank, first becoming a Captain, then a Major, then a Colonel, and finally joining the General Staff upon her appointment as commander of the 63rd Corps. In each engagement she would attack just before dawn or just after dusk, leading her men in their Chimeras in a pincered shock assault. Just when the enemy had woken to defend against one thrust a flanking force even larger than what had been perceived as the main attack appeared. Her tactical acumen was without question, but she was not a ruthless killer, ordering the medics to care for civilians if deemed pure of taint and her own forces would not be harmed by the effort. She died after retiring at the age of seventy-nine, her body being entombed beneath the structure known even now several centuries later as the Citadel of Amintah. Relations Allies *'Ashimar Nova Guard:''' Another regimental organization from a world brought into the Imperium during the Macharian Crusade since its inception the Macharians have fought beside the Ashimar in the name of the Emperor. Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Gallery Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Mechanized Infantry Regiments Category:Phantom384548 Category:Armoured Regiments Category:Mixed Regiments